


Winter

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Boom [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: And now look at him. Sat in Jamiroquai's truck, waiting for said man to finish paying for their lunch. It was some sort of large store. And Winter was bored, waiting.Something started to bother him and he growled, itching his chest. That didn't alleviate the ache in his chest.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A three part series. 
> 
> Winter and Trinidad take place at the same time and can be read in either order. 
> 
> Boom is the continuation and is best left for last.

He was laid in the soft bed of Jamiroquai's home, one arm cushioning the neck of the human as they shared affectionate kisses. The human had gone away for a few days on a business trip, and Winter had been left to keep an eye on the small but diligent staff running the facility.

It had once been a lab. But now, through Jamiroquai's hard work and money, it was a rehabilitation and medical centre for a manner of beasts. Dragons. Big cats. Wolves. All sorts.

Winter was proud of Jamiroquai's work. His mate did all of this.

The taller male pulled away from the kiss and then leant up and over his mate.

"I want to show you how much I missed you."

Jamiroquai's breath hitched, and Winter grinned as he started kissing all over.

***

"What is this?"

Winter held the thick piece of clothing gingerly in his hand. It looked like a jacket, but it was way too thick.

"It's a winter coat. There's snow now."

"What does it do?"

"It keeps you warm."

"We can keep warm other ways."

Jamiroquai laughed.

"No, Winter. It's too cold to go and strip in the snow."

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

***

Luckily for them both, Winter was reasonable and no one had to go out in the snow naked. He even enjoyed the parka.

And now summer was spreading its wings, plucking the buds from spring and unfurling the waiting flowers within.

"Winter, get off."

Jamiroquai sighed, effort to load the truck halted again by Winter's arms around his waist and teeth bruising his shoulder.

"This isn't a business trip."

"You said that last time."

The human chuckled.

"It's a few days in the city. If you'd waited, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come."

"The city?"

A nod and a kiss.

"Yeah. The city."

Winter nodded and returned the kiss. He would come. He'd never been to the city before.

***

Cars buzzed around on the roads, driven by many different faces. But even with all this commotion, Winter was intrigued. Never before had he stepped foot into the city; never before had he stepped foot out of one single room at one point.

And now look at him. Sat in Jamiroquai's truck, waiting for said man to finish paying for their lunch. It was some sort of large store. And Winter was bored, waiting.

Something started to bother him and he growled, itching his chest. That didn't alleviate the ache in his chest. Winter was about to scratch again when a tap at the window drew his attention.

"Here. Have this."

Jamiroquai smiled as he bundled himself into his truck, offering a warm package towards Winter. Not being one to be picky about what he ate, Winter chowed down on it. It looked to be a sausage roll. Sweet.

***

Nights in the city were not as cold as nights in the facility, but they were still cold. Winter carded his hand through Jamiroquai's hair, listening to the soft breathing as the human slept.

He had been feeling this pulling most of the time they were in the city. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and yet his body was brimming with energy in response to whatever it was.

Winter felt the need to fight, to claw and to kill. Maybe he'd been too rough with his mate that night. Bruises on Jamiroquai's back and hips attested to that.

"I'm sorry."

He murmured, kissing the top of the human's head.

Tomorrow, Winter would seek out the source of this ache in his chest, and he would kill it.

For some reason, he felt like there was no other way.


End file.
